


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by stars28



Series: Short Poe/Finn Fics [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, poor Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: The older man was perfect and everything he said made Finn want to kiss him.





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I'm meant to be working on the last chapter is 'Comfort of Your Love', but er...I got inspired. (Which to be honest, could be the two energy drinks I've had. But we won't mention that.)
> 
> Enjoy!

_"You're just too good to be true_   
_Can't take my eyes off you_   
_You'd be like heaven to touch_   
_I wanna hold you so much…"_   
**\- Can't Take My Eyes Off You, Frankie Valli.**

* * *

Finn felt the urge to groan as he listened to Poe explain how they were going to defeat the First Order 'ships. The older man was _perfect_ and everything he said made Finn want to kiss him. He couldn't do that though; they were friends.

* * *

There was a party going off. The alcohol was free flowing from two table pushed together in the corner of the room.

Finn stood in a corner near the door, sipping on the drink that Poe had shoved into his hand as he'd arrived. He was silently watching as the pilot told a tale of how he had once escaped an entire squadron of TIE fighters with an A-Wing that had a tendency to turn left.

He had heard the story before of course - he'd been in the med-bay for almost two months after his injury on Starkiller Base, which meant that Poe's stories had often been the only way to pass the time - but that didn't stop him from watching as Poe's lips shaped the words and wondering what it would be like to kiss Poe.

After a few long, delicious moments of pointless daydreams, Finn let his head bang against the wall behind him and groaned before downing his drink.

He went in search of more, desperately needed alcohol as Poe continued to talk, using his hands to elaborate on his point.

* * *

Even when it was just them and BB-8 in the hanger, Finn found himself paying attention to what Poe was saying. Most of the time, the pilot just muttered absentmindedly as he fixed his X-Wing from the bad crash he'd had on his last mission, but even so, Finn wanted to hear more.

Supposedly, he was meant to be concentrating on the holo-novel he'd borrowed from the library on the D'Qar base, but he just couldn't. His ears were attuned to hearing Poe's deep, melodic voice. Before he was truly aware of it, his eyes had wandered from the datapad in his hands to Poe's lips. They looked so soft and he imagined that Poe would kiss like he flew, with passion and instinct. It would feel fantastic and Finn would never want to stop, not even to breathe.

_"Buddy? Finn?"_

Poe was talking to him, Finn realised absently. Wait, _Poe was talking to him._

He licked his lips, "Yeah?"

Poe bit his lip, and Finn wanted to kiss him all the more or maybe have Poe bite _his_ lips for a change. It'd be wonderful change.

"Do you wanna grab something to eat?" The pilot asked, "BB-8 says it's almost time for dinner."

Finn smiled easily, the thought of declining not even occurring to him, "Sure."

* * *

He was fairly sure that his _thing_ about watching Poe talk, the way his lips moved would leave after a while. Maybe after a week or two.

Finn's proved wrong. A month later and he was still watching Poe even time he was within eyesight and talking. The pilot _(his pilot)_ never stopped talking it seemed. Even on missions, unless the Resistance pilots were operating in radio silence, Poe would talk and tell jokes. Meanwhile, Finn went slowly mad as he listened in the control room.

He had to do _something_.

* * *

His _thing_ came to a head a week later.

They were in their room, relaxing as the day came to a close. BB-8 was bleeping gently in the background, Finn was reading his latest holo-novel and Poe…Poe was talking to himself as he fixed one of his model 'ships.

"Ok that's it!" Finn said, slamming his datapad down on the covers next to him.

"What's wrong Finn?"

Finn jabbed a finger at Poe, "You _have_ got to stop doing that!"

Poe's eyebrows crinkled in confusion, "Doing what?"

"Saying things that make me want to kiss you!"

"You want to kiss me?"

Finn rubbed the back of his neck, realising what he'd said, "Er… Yeah. I do."

Poe's face cracked into a blinding smile, "Good, cause I wanna kiss you as well."

"You - you do?"

Poe's smile turned softer, more gentle as he replied, "Yeah, I do."

Finn mulled that over in his mind for a brief moment before asking, "Can we kiss now then?"

"Oh hell yes!"

He shifted to the side as Poe came and sat down in his bed. There was a moment of awkwardness as they got settled and then Poe was pressing his _perfect_ lips against Finn's.

They were just as soft as he'd hoped and dreamed about. He pressed his lips against Poe's, eagerly wanting more.

When they pulled apart, Finn had a hand on the small of Poe's back, though he didn't remember putting it there, and Poe was so very close to him. Their chests were touching and Finn was in heaven. _This_ is what he'd been dreaming about.

"So," Poe said, a smile curling at the edges of his lips, "You wanna keep doing that?"

"Yes." Finn said fervently and pulled Poe in for another kiss.

The reality was far better than his daydreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! More cute Poe/Finn.
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy!


End file.
